


A Feraltale

by XxQueenXeno76xX



Category: Beasttale - Alternate Universe, Feraltale - Alternate Universe, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BeastTale (Undertale), Angst, BIG SHOUT OUT, Bara Sans, Caves, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Fluff, Everyone’s either gone crazy or feral (animal like), F/M, Fluff, Frisk is your adopted brother now, Gaster Blaster Sans (Undertale), Gen, Gore, Grooming, Hunting, I’ve finally decided to post this on AO3, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More tags to come!, Not What It Looks Like, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behaviour, Protectiveness, Reader has scars, Reader with do anything for Frisk, Scars, Snow, Some time in the future, Soul-speech, The skelebrothers are blaster beasts, Trust Issues, a/b/o tendencies, and the alts, but so is papy, idk - Freeform, just u wait, mentioned child abuse, more skele’s are gonna appear, seems like a helluhva long time from here lol, slight-coma, snowy forest with hella mad blizzards, soul-bonds, we may or may not escape the underground
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxQueenXeno76xX/pseuds/XxQueenXeno76xX
Summary: We burst through the giant doors and fell upon the snow-covered ground. I whipped my head to look behind me as I see the gate close behind us. Red glowing eyes of the goat monster who wore black robes burned holes into our figures.The cold harsh wind blew while a blizzard pushed its way into existence. The snow started to fall faster."C'mon, we need to find shelter." (Y/n) said as she stood up. She readjusted her backpack before reaching for my hand. I grabbed hers willingly and we were off down the snowy path.Hope she trusts me unlike the rest...A/n-(Feraltale Fanfiction) - Inspired by Sketchy_Vore and UnderLust_SinsI would like to give a HUGE shoutout to UnderLust_Sins for their head-canon for this book!And we cannot forget about Sketchy_Vore, I shall give credit for them because they are the original creator of this awesome AU called Feraltale! They inspired me to write this story!Enjoy!~





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABuSe! cALl ThE cOPs!

!Swear Warning!

And enjoy!~

*********

*********

***(Y/n)'s POV***

"(Y/N)!! GET *hic* YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!" My father yelled, slurring his speech.

My aching body protested as I got up from the ground to answer father's call. I don't think that title really suits that monster.

_'I need to get out of here.'_ I mentally tell myself.

I turn from the hallway and went down the creaking stairs. I could see that the monster was sitting on the couch, watching the Tv.

"Y-yes, s-sir?" I stutter, instantly regretting it. He whips his head to the sound of my voice, face staring at me with drunken eyes and an angry scowl. Cigarette in between his teeth as his lips pulled back into that well-known snarl. I could smell the strong alcohol coming off of him as I near him.

He got up with his beer bottle in hand and stumbled toward me. I stand my ground, resisting to flinch.

Once he got to me, he snatched a tuft of my hair and pulled. Tears threatened to fall but I kept my mouth sealed, not daring to let the tiniest sound come out.

"What did I fucking tell you about stuttering, you whore?!" He yelled, pulling on my hair more.

"I'm... sorry, sir. It won't happen again, sir." I reply, trying my hardest to wince.

"I think you deserve punishment," He states slyly. Oh god, what is he going to do this time?

I received many burns, cuts, and slashings from the monster standing in front of me as "punishment." He blamed me for everything. Even for my mother's death. If I didn't clean the house enough for him or the quality didn't meet his expectations, he would punish me to the point where I faint.

I look at the floor beneath me as I close my eyes. Awaiting for whatever pain to happen to me.

There was a pause, my hair is released, relief began to fill my body but I knew it wouldn't last. 

All of a sudden, the sound of glass breaking filled the room as I fell backward, square on my back, the air was knocked out of me. Pain throbbed in my head from the impact of the beer bottle.

I open my eyes and ground my teeth harder to choke down a sob. I could feel something wet and warm on my head. I put a hand up to my head, only to pull back blood-soaked fingers. 

Then the monster harshly grabbed me by the wrist, yanked me up. I let out a quiet yelp. His eyes filled with more drunken rage at the sound and he then plucked the cigarette in his mouth and put the lit bud down on my shoulder, burning the skin.

I still kept my lips zipped. Eyes slammed shut to wait out the searing pain.

Father lets go of my wrist and stumbles back to the couch.

"Clean that shit up, bitch," He commands as he plops on the couch in front of the Tv. "And give me another beer while you're fucking at it."

I mentally sigh out of relief that he left me alone. Normally he would "punish" me more by taking a knife and cutting me on my arms, legs, stomach, and back. My body littered with scars that will never fade.

Despite my body refusing to move, I got down on my hands and knees and began picking up the glass shards on the floor.

*******

I silently walk down the steps and peer around the banister corner. It's around midnight, so the monster was knocked out on the couch, leaving the Tv on.

I let out a quiet long-held sigh of relief and creep back up the stairs.

_'Ok, good, the first phase is done.'_ I think to myself. _'Now on to phase two.'_

I grab a (F/c) backpack and put a few clothes in it, a hairbrush and a comb, a few hair ties, a first aid kit, a large pocket knife, and harshly stuffed a (S/f/c) hoodie into what space was left. I zip up my bag and get dressed in more "running-away" clothes; wearing black leggings, a black t-shirt, and a (F/c) jumper over the tank top.

I walk out of my room and once again crept down the stairs. From experience, I knew that the monster in the living room was a light sleeper, so I had to be, well, _very_ quiet.

I make my way to the kitchen and grab a plastic bottle of water from the fridge and a couple of my favorite granola bars.

_'Okay, phase two over, moving on...'_ I mentally say to myself again, passing the kitchen to the back of the house.

I then go to the back door and open it. It creaked slightly, making me pause what I was doing and stayed quiet, listening if he was stirring from sleep. I heard a rustle, then it went quiet. I continue to open the door slowly and step outside.

The cold night bore into my face as I started to walk out into the backyard. The moon being my only light to guide myself away from this place.

The tall wooden fence that bordered the yard was my only barrier from escaping. I march up to the fence and grip the edges, hoisting myself up from the ground and over the other side.

A twig loudly snapped under my foot as I jumped down the tall fence. I instantly freeze and wait to hear anything moving.

I look up from the snapped twig to see a huge mountain standing proudly in the starry night. A dense forest surrounding the base of it. Barbwire fences circling the mountain to supposedly "keep the citizens out." I remember when the monster I left behind was completely sober and mom was here, he used to tell me the story about this mountain.

The story of Mount Ebott. 

That monster said that there were two races that ruled the earth: Monsters and Humans. But one day, a war broke out between them and the Humans won the long, long battle. Then they concealed the Monsters under the mountain and were never seen again.

Many Human children went there and never came back, hence, receiving the infamous quote: "Whoever goes there, will never return."

I trudge on, walking through the field and to the vast greenery to the mountain.

No one will miss me.

No one will care.

Maybe I will finally find mercy there.

*********

*********


	2. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter DR stage; the Maternal Goats.

*********

*********

*******

***(Y/n)'s POV***

Once I overcame a sharp ledge, I removed my backpack from my back and laid down, gasping for air as I rested my exhausted body. Climbing up a steep mountain is not easy. I eventually sit up and look at my hands.

A few cuts decorated the skin of my palms that just added to the collection of scars that were already there. I felt proud of myself that I made it up here, finally free from the place I had once called home.

The sun started to creep up on the far horizon, casting many different colors like blues, yellows, and reds in the sky that reflected off the city buildings below. The view was breath-taking.

The wind picking up in speed and the clouds overhead started to block the warm sunlight, brewing a recipe for a storm, so I needed to find shelter. I get up from my sitting position, grab my backpack, and start to explore the flat plateau of the mountain.

There were a few evergreen trees that scattered the flat landscape. As well as bushes and a bit of wildlife. The mountain still continued to grow higher and higher above the clouds. But at the foot of the jagged spike, a large cave sat with its mouth wide open.

_'Shelter!'_ I thought with relief. I hurry over to the cave and enter. I didn't bother to bring a flashlight, so I had to use the cave walls to guide my way inside.

I passed a few varying sizes of stalagmites and stalactites down this cavern when soft blue and purple light started to fill the cave while vines on the ground started to appear as I walked deeper into the cave, which was odd.

I turned a corner to find a glowing room.

Blue and purple crystals littered the ceiling and walls of the cavern that glowed in the darkness, casting beams of color on the cave walls and ground. Thick vines covered the walls and ground, hiding the grey rock beneath.

In the middle of the glowing room held a giant sinkhole. The vines seemed to be growing out of it. A few golden flowers spotted the vines as I walked closer to the sinkhole.

"How could flowers grow in a cave?" I question myself. I walked a little closer to the edge of the sinkhole, I picked up a pebble and dropped it into the abyss.

I waited for a few seconds to hear if the pebble would hit some kind of ground at the bottom. 

Nothing.

"Is this it?"

All of a sudden I felt something press against my back, not wind, but I swear it felt like hands. I fall forward. I tried to scream, but the only sound I made was a quiet gasp as I fell unconscious into the dark abyss.

******* **  
**

I open my eyes to darkness and blinding light. I sit up and put a hand to my head. As my eyes started to adjust, I see that I fell into a bed of golden flowers.

_'Did these break my fall?' _I wonder as I prod one of the flowers. 

I look up to where the light was coming from. All there was, was a white and yellow light coming down from a distant hole from where I fell that illuminated the room I was in.

_'Shouldn't I be dead...?'_

I look around myself. I was in a room with various withered and fallen pillars. There was also a hallway in front of me and I felt a sudden urge to move on forward.

Before getting up, I check myself to make sure there were no broken bones or anything.

"Thank stars, no broken bones or sprained ankles!" I say to myself. I make sure that I had all my belongings with me as I grabbed my backpack and stand up.

I look down at the flowers below me, somehow feeling guilty for damaging the flowers. I shrug and continue down the hallway.

All of a sudden, I heard two pairs of footsteps down the hallway. My heart started to quicken in fear as I look frantically around for someplace to hide. I spotted a good place to hide, which was to be behind a fallen pillar, but before I ran over, two large figures had entered the room.

They were both female goat-like creatures from my point of view, standing at an impressive height of 6 or 7 feet on all fours. Both had short horns sticking out of their heads with floppy ears hanging down.

But one had a gentle expression with dark reddish-brown pupils and clean white fur. She was wearing a purple robe with a white symbol sewn into it. 

The other looked like it had a crazed face with an insane smile, yellow scleras and blood red pupils with matted, glossy grey fur. She was wearing a black robe with the same symbol but only red.

The creatures looked at me with shock. The one with the purple robe came forward first, I stood my ground as I watch her walk towards me. She reached out a paw to my head. I slammed my eyes shut, clenching my fists, waiting for the pain to happen. 

What I didn't expect was that she was petting my head, seemingly to calm me down. I open my eyes to look at the creature. I wasn't used to gentle contact like this before.

The goat-like monster looked like if she was trying her best to put on a non-aggressive smile on her face. Her aura quickly filling the room with a motherly one. My trust for this monster started to grow.

Suddenly, the monster started to send a series of chirps as the noises ease into a soft purring sound.

The other monster, that accompanied the one who was petting me, started to walk over and tried to offer a smile too then she starts to coo at me.

The noises they were making sounded like they were talking to me, but I couldn't understand.

"Hello to you too," I greeted, smiling. They both coo and chirp back at me. "Can you speak like me?"

The monsters looked at each other before shaking their heads, "saying" no.

"So you understand me?" They nod, I nod as well.

The black-robed monster started to walk off, causing the one with the purple robe to lightly push on my back, guiding me to follow the pair while she starts to make chirping sounds again. I look at them and nod as we start to walk out of the room.

*******

We've been walking through the ruins. The walls were made of dark purple bricks with some having a few cracks or had chipped edges. The long corridors, rooms, and hallways were very large compared to hallways and corridors on the surface that I know of. Occasional walls or rooms would be covered in thick vines and patches of red and orange leaves would gather in some areas.

There were many puzzle-like contraptions that were set in the different rooms as the three of us were walking through the catacombs, which the goat monsters helped me figure out.

After a few more minutes of walking, we arrived at a well-kept house at the end of the ruins. The goat-monster with the purple robe stepped forward and opened the door to let the monster with the black robe and myself inside.

I stared in awe as I walked inside. The house seemed to span out into two different directions. Once direction having what looked to be the bedrooms while the other half was where the rest of the house would be. 

In front of me was a staircase that leads down to presumably a basement. The walls were painted a lily white and the floorboards were a birch wood color.

The purple-robed monster hurried off the left and came back a few moments later with a notepad and a worn down pencil.

She opened the notepad and she began to scribble something on it. She then handed it to me and I looked over it. It read:

_ **"You can read, can you not, my child?"** _

I widen my eyes in surprise. _'So they can speak...'_ I thought.

"Yes, I can! But I'm not a child, I'm 19," I confirm. She just puts on a gentle face as I hand her back the notepad.

She scribbles something else, handing it back to me.

_**"What is your name?" **_I look up to meet both of the goat monsters' eyes.

"My name is (Y/n), what's yours?" I reply. This time, the monster with the black robe gestures to hand over the pad, which I hand back to her, and she writes something.

** _"You have a very lovely name. Our names are Toriel, it has been a while since the last human fell down here."_ **

I blush at the compliment and thank the monster. _'Both their names are Toriel?' _I wonder. _'This is going to be confusing...'_

"Hey, why not I call you-," I gesture to the goat monster with purple robes. "-Tori. And I can call you Toriel?" I say as I gesture to the other goat monster.

They both let out a please bleat. Toriel reaches out to me and I stiffen up. But she brings me into a warm, gentle hug, while Tori went to what seemed to where the kitchen is located.

Toriel then let go of me and lead me to a living room that had a large, lit fireplace. As well as a view rugs for laying down on were arranged near the fireplace. There wasn't any furniture here besides an old bookshelf filled with old, dusty books and a large table in the dining room.

As I explored this part of the house, Tori came back with a large pie in her claws, which smelled absolutely amazing, it made my mouth water. Toriel brought out the notepad and wrote something down and gave it to me. It read:

** _"Hungry?"_ **

*********

*********


	3. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet someone new!

*********

*********

*******

***(Y/n)'s POV***

I open my eyes to the dark ceiling of a room that Toriel and Tori let me use. It looked like a child's room. The walls painted in red color and the wooden floors creaked as I removed the covers off me and got out of bed.

There was a chest full of kid's toys and a low bookshelf with many books, both against the wall in the room I was staying in.

I love books. Books were my escape from the harsh reality. But every time my father found out that I had a book, he'd take it and burn it, then punish me with a knife. After a few "attempts" at hiding a book, my love for them was stripped from my body with every cut my father made with that knife.

That's until I fell down here and read the books in Tori and Toriel's home. They were happy that I was reading. I'm happy too.

There was also a closet full of clothes that don't fit me. At least I had extra clothes in my backpack to change into, but it still freaked me out. These clothes looked like children's clothes... Were there other children here before me?

I walk over to the door and open it. There was a faint smell of something sweet and savory in the air like. I followed the scent which led me to the kitchen.

It's been a few days that I have been taken in. It's nice.

Nice that for once in my life, that I would actually remember, someone would care for me. Father didn't. Mother died a long time ago. And bullies at school treated me no better than trash. It's like a typical Cinderella story.

I walk into the kitchen to be greeted by Toriel. She was "standing" in front of the oven baking something. The wood under my feet let out a loud groan, which she had turned her head to look at me.

"Good morning, Toriel!" I chirp, stretching my arms high in the air before dropping them to my sides. "How are you this morning?" I ask as I reach forward, hugging her, which she turns and hugs me back.

Toriel made a cheerful bleat while she let me go and turned back to watching what she was baking.

"That's good," I reply, getting the hang of what she was saying.

Most of the time, I can pick up what Tori and Toriel were saying. Well, more like bleating and chirping. Especially growls and snarls, most of those sounds came from Tori. So we really didn't need the notepad much.

To be honest, I think Tori gets jealous every time I talk to Toriel. She lets out a soft growl when I hug Toriel. It's like she only wants me to hug her instead of the other goat monster. But I guess I was just imagining it.

As I walk out of the kitchen I saw Tori slightly storming to her room at the far end of the hallway, which confused me and made me a bit on edge.

I remember when my father would stomp around the house on the surface because he was either frustrated, angry, or drunk. Or all of those combined.

I continue to walk to the living room and go over to the bookshelf, grab a book, and sit on a rug near the fireplace.

The book I grabbed was a classic. 72 uses for snails. Heh, reading this is actually interesting. Things you didn't know about a snail were in this book. It had a diagram of a snail's body and, of course, its uses.

What really intrigued me was the use for 'Snail Pie'. Toriel made it once on the second day of being here. It was actually not bad. I thought that snails would've made the grossest dish in the world. But it tasted like bacon or pork with a consistency of a chewy watermelon.

I was in the middle of reading the book when Toriel made a series of goat bleats and calls. I stopped and put the book back on the shelf and went to the dining room to eat.

I could hear Tori padding over to us, so I turned my head to her. Her black dress was a bit wrinkled like she had just taken a nap while her eyes, even with a stoned-face expression, showed anger, frustration, and jealousy, just like father's eyes would be.

She came and we all sat at the table and started to eat.

*******

After eating I went to back to my room. I grabbed my backpack which was near the door and dunked my hand into it to pull out some new clothing for today. 

I decided to wear black leggings and my (F/c) sweater. I also grabbed my brush/comb and started to free my (h/c) hair from any tangles or knots and put it up into my favorite hairstyle.

Once done, I walk back out of the room. I wanted to explore more of the ruins so I decided it would be best to ask Toriel if I could go outside (I haven't gotten a chance to go outside since I got here) and not Tori since she looked a bit, as I said before, frustrated.

Toriel was in the kitchen washing the plates we used for breakfast when she heard me walking behind her.

"Toriel, could I go outside to explore?" I ask, putting on a cheerful smile like always. She stops her work before turning to me.

She dries her paws on a towel which was hanging on the oven handle and she fishes out a notepad and pen, scribbling something before handing it to me with a concerned expression on her face.

It read:

_ **"Are you sure? It is much too dangerous for you to go out alone without one of us."** _

"I'll be fine Toriel, I know no one will mess with me since they probably know I'm with you guys," I say reassuringly._ 'Please let me go outside!'_ I mentally say desperately. _'I want to be out of this house!'_

Toriel takes a moment before hesitantly nodding her head. Still having the look of concern on her features. 

I thank her happily as I hurry to the front door like an exciting child, even though I'm 19. I caught a glimpse of Tori and I instantly stop right where I was. I look to her, seeing that she still had a blank expression and put on a smile.

"I'll be back, Tori, see you later!" I say, cheerfully waving at her before resuming my way outside the house.

As I walked through the old ruins, I ran into multiple monsters. From these slime-like monsters -I think they're called Moldsmals- to a monster named 'Loox'.

They were not sentient, nor did they even understand a single thing I was saying to them, so getting past them was hard, but I managed.

I also encountered many puzzles I had gone through with Tori and Toriel when I first came here, which I somehow remembered all the solutions to. 

I had finally reached the end of the ruins where I had met the goat monsters who took me in. Everything was still the same. The same except for one thing.

A child was laying on the bed of golden flowers.

*********

*********


	4. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character joins the chat then you’re promptly kicked from the game.

*********

*********

***(Y/n)'s POV***

Bright beams of light cast down from a sinkhole above onto the bed of golden flowers where I once laid when I fell down here. The entire room was lit up with that light which revealed the white pillars, which some had toppled over, in the shadows.

A boy who looked to be about six or seven years old was laying in the bed of golden flowers. He was wearing a blue sweater with two magenta stripes and jean shorts. His brown boots had clearly seen better days.

He had short, brown hair that and he was curled in a fetal position. His face, basically any skin that was visible from my view, was littered with scars, bruises, and bleeding cuts. They reminded me of my marks too.

I gasp and I hurry over to his figure and kneeled in front of him.

"Hey!" I call out to him. I shake his body in an attempt to wake him.

He stirs.

I shake a little harder to wake him.

"Hey, wake up! Are you okay?"

His eyes flutter open and he lets out a big cough. I began to pat his back to help soothe the coughing.

He eventually stopped and he turned to me.

"Hello," I say, smiling, pulling my hand away from his body and placing it on my lap. He started to scoot away from me, pain and confusion filled his cloudy eyes.

It's like he has been hurt before. By people who don't care.

"Hey, hey... It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you," I state calmly as I scoot toward him. He keeps scooting backward, shaking his head as his breathing started to quicken.

Fear.

His behavior reminded me of my younger self. How can I see so much of myself in this boy? Who I just met?

He kept backing up until his back hit the cave wall behind him. I continued to scoot forward until I was right in arms-reach.

The boy slammed his eyes shut, seemingly to brace himself for whatever happens next.

I reached out and placed a hand on his head, he flinched violently.

"It's okay. See? I'm not going to hurt you like whoever did this to you," I coo. He opened his eyes and looked at me. The fear beginning to ebb away from his brown orbs.

"My name is (Y/n). What's yours?"

He looks hesitant before moving his hands in specific directions and movements. He was signing.

_"F-R-I-S-K,"_ He signed. Yes, I know sign language. Don't ask how though.

"Frisk?" He nods. I sign back to him.

_ "Never heard of that name before, unique. Nice to meet you." _

_"Nice to meet you too, thanks. So, you know sign language?"_ He signs with a baffled face.

"Yes, C'mon, we need to treat those wounds of yours," I said offering my hand. He took my hand and I pulled him up before letting go and he started signing again.

_ "Where are we going?" _

"We're going to Tori and Toriel's house. They're really nice!" I say. Frisk still looked hesitant but a spark of determination lit up within his eyes as he smiled.

"Want a piggy-back ride?" I ask turning to him. He nodded, so I crouch down and let him jump onto my back. I stand back up straight and start walking to Toriel and Tori's home.

We passed many puzzles, sharp corners, vine-covered walls and ceilings as I walked through the ruin's purple-brick corridors and hallways with Frisk.

I showed him how to solve the puzzles that littered the many rooms. His eyes seemed to clear themselves of the cloudiness as they filled with even more determination to get through these ruins.

He asked me if we were in the world of the monsters, which I confirm the question. He then started to ask questions like what do they look like and what they do.

Frisk was interrupted when a Froggit came hopping toward us. He stopped signing instantly before gripping my sweater tighter. I look at him with a smile.

"It won't hurt you," I assure Frisk. I look back at the Froggit and glare. 

The frog monster widened its eyes before hopping the other direction. I smiled in satisfaction before continuing my way to the house.

*******

**(Slight Gore Warning!)**

We had finally reached home after many encounters with the monsters in the ruins, as well as the different puzzles that led to the house.

But there was something different. The air was deadly silent. Strangely quiet. Usually, there would be soft music playing in the background.

It made me stop in my tracks.

But now, all you could hear was the faint breeze that occasionally ruffled the orange and maroon leaves under the bare black tree. You could probably hear a coin drop.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. So I look back at Frisk. He pointed down, so I let him drop to the ground and he immediately started to sign.

_"Why is everything so quiet?"_ He asked.

"I don't know, maybe--," 

The sound of glass, or something, breaking was heard that cut me off from inside the house at the edge of the ruins.

Alarms going off in my head again as I nudge Frisk behind me as I walk up to the door. I twist the handle and peer inside the home.

Everything went dead quiet again. So I widened the door slightly to get a better view inside when two large figures started to lunge at each other.

Screeches and snarls filled the silence as fear started to engulf my own being. 

I opened the door completely as I could see Tori and Toriel squaring up with each other. Blood and gushing wounds littered both of the goat monsters' bodies as they lined themselves up, they charged at each other.

The sound of bones popping and cracking was heard. I flinched. Frisk held my sweater tighter as he looked around me at the scene.

"What's going on?!" I shout. I caught Toriel's attention, but not so much with Tori. Toriel turned her head to me and widened her orbs. She started for us when she was knocked onto her side. 

She flew across the room and in her place was Tori. Her white-ish/grey coat wasn't as littered with as many wounds as Toriel, but there was a huge claw mark on her left eye. Red blood streamed down her face as she whipped her head to us.

An insane expression was shone on her face as blood painted it with vigorous designs. The red liquid dripping from her mouth to the floor, staining it. Foam covering her lip as well. She looked like she had rabies.

She, on all fours, started "stalking" us. For a split second, I thought I would be fine. That I won't get hurt. That I was safe.

But right now, I nor Frisk was in a safe place. Adrenaline erupted through my veins and I quickly seize Frisk and leaped inside the house toward my room just as Tori lunged at our previous spot.

Tori let out a shriek as her entire body was tumbled out of the house. She landed on the ground hard as more bone popping were audible. I put Frisk down and bolt to the door, slamming it shut and locking it.

Relief filled my being but as I leaned my head on the door, it bounced back. I pull back from the door and stumble.

Another bang was coming from the door. The door itself looked like it was going to bust down. I get up and stepped over to the window beside the door to see Tori ramming her head into the door. I gasp and I back up and turn around. Frisk was crouched beside Toriel, crying.

Toriel was laying on her side near the staircase that supposedly led to the basement. Blood pooled around her body as her breathing became ragged and shallow. Her purple robe was ripped and stained with crimson blood. 

She turned her reddish-brown eyes to me as she weakly smiled. A hoarse cry came from her mouth, seeming to urge us to leave.

"I'm so sorry," I say, tears filling my eyes. She let out another weak coo. All of a sudden, dust started to gather around her figure. 

Toriel was turning into dust. White, powdery dust. Her face started to flake as her eyes turned white and her face disappeared.

All that was left from her disintegration was her ripped purple robe that was coated in white dust. I grab a handful of the dust and brought it close to me.

"Heh," I sniff through the tears. "She was like a mother to me. A mother that I never had."

Frisk was tearing up the most as he put a hand on my shoulder. I sniffle again.

Other harsh bangs continued from the door which startled me as I dropped the dust onto my pants. I didn't care anymore. I got up and walked to my bedroom, slung on my backpack while I gathered my other sweater and coat, and walked back to Frisk.

"C'mon, we need to leave," I urge while I start for the staircase. This had to be the way out right? To the rest of the underground?

Frisk reluctantly followed me. I reach out to him and bring him into a hug. I picked him up and walked down the stairs.

All of a sudden, the sound of the door breaking reached the stairs as another violent roar was heard. Fear filled me again as the adrenaline started to pump even more through my veins. 

I was sprinted down the vast hallway. Wall torches lit up the way as each pounding of my feet echoed against the purple walls.

The ceiling was low compared to the house's ceiling upstairs. The sounds of running clawed paws scraping against the stone floor echoed too as I carried my supplies and Frisk down the long corridor.

The sound of those clawed paws came closer and closer until I could hear Tori's panting breath. I could tell she was on my tail.

An extra boost of energy hit me and I ran a little faster. A screech sounded from Tori at my speed.

There was a sharp corner that turned to the left was coming up. I ran at full speed, suddenly stopping and changing course and ran down another long hallway.

Tori let out a whimper and another mad screech as she hit the wall of the abrupt corner. She still resumed her chase for me and Frisk.

Two big purple doors could now be seen. That same symbol, that is pretty much engraved everywhere in the ruins, was etched into its surface. I braced myself as I charged at the doors.

I then burst through the doors and trip with an_ "oof!"_. Coldness and icy sharp wind nipped at my arms and face. Tori, who was practically on top of me, instantly stopped at the door's entrance.

I look around myself. Blinding white filled my vision as it started to adjust. I fell into a snow-covered trail with Frisk landing on me. Snow-covered evergreen trees lined the trail as the cold and harsh wind billowed around our figures. 

I looked back at Tori, who is still in a crouch position, watched us with menacing red and yellow eyes. She let out a growl, her red eyes pierced at our own eyes, burning holes into us as the doors closed shut.

*********

*********


	5. Snow Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s frickin’ cold out here!

*********

*********

***Frisk's POV***

We burst through the giant doors and fell upon the snow-covered ground. I whipped my head to look behind me as I see the gate close behind us. Red glowing eyes of the goat monster who wore black robes burned holes into our figures.

The creature wouldn't move. She stood there on all fours like there was a barrier she couldn't cross. At least she isn't chasing us anymore. 

Why does everything hurt?

(Y/n) was wide-eyed as she watched the doors groan shut, the sound echoing off the environment around us.

It's so cold...

I look around myself. We landed in what seemed to be a trail. Giant snowy pine trees bordered each side of the trail as it stretched endlessly in front of me. A few glittery snow-covered bushes dotted the landscape here and there with a few small icicles on their branches. The cold harsh wind blew while a blizzard pushed its way into existence. The snow started to fall faster.

"C'mon, Frisk, we need to find shelter." (Y/n) said as she stood up. She readjusted her backpack before reaching for my hand. I grabbed hers willingly and we were off down the snowy path.

The snow coated my sweater, making it damp. The wind made it even colder. But I pressed on. The snow was up and over my knees and since I'm wearing shorts, it wasn't the best idea.

I didn't mean to...

_"It's so cold!"_ I sign with shaky hands. (Y/n) looked down at my shivering figure with empathy in her eyes.

"Here," She began to untie her hoodie from her waist and give it to me. I gladly take it and put it on.

It was a bit baggy, but it was warm and comfortable nonetheless. Yet the harsh winds and cold weather still go to me. The snow began to pick up in speed as we trailed through the snow on the path, making me shiver even more.

Hope she won't abandon me like the rest...

***(Y/n)'s POV***

I didn't mind the snow. I think I had grown an immunity to the cold since my so-called "father" would lock me in my own room and turn the thermostat down and leave the house to go to a club and get drunk. My room had nothing in it. Not even a blanket, nor an extra sweater.

It would be so cold that my hands and feet would turn a dangerous purple color. Not frostbite... yet.

Anyways, walking through the snow didn't bother me. But on the other hand, Frisk, since he was wearing nothing but a thin sweater, shorts, and the hoodie I gave him, was struggling to keep up with me. The cuts on his skin needed to be cleaned.

A wolfish howl echoed through the woods followed by a few barks and more howling. Dogs?

I stopped in my tracks and shifted my backpack uncomfortably as I scanned the environment. At the corner of my eye, Frisk flinched and picked up in pace to stand next to me.

"W-what was th-that?" He whispered, his voice shaking from the cold and/or fear. I scanned the trees and the ground below for any sign of life. I looked behind me at Frisk.

"I don't know. Maybe wolves," I whisper back. _'How could wolves be down here?' _I thought.

Frisk's eyes widened a little at the last part before frantically searching the landscape with me.

"We need to find shelter though. We need to clean those cuts of yours," Frisk nods. "Want me to carry you?" I offer. Earning another nod from the child, I scooped him up into my arms and put him on my hip as I continued walking down the path.

A patch of the forest started to thin, revealing a cave wall. A fairly large grotto formed in the wall but was almost obscured by bushes and a large pine tree with low branches.

"There, a cave!" I cheer as I head toward its opening. Weaving through the bushes, I enter the small entrance into the cave.

The cold grey walls of the cave were smooth as if someone had scraped them. The ceiling was pretty low, so I had to duck down to avoid hitting my head. Frisk, on the other hand, could stand perfectly fine. A divot was carved in the middle of the cave, black dust coated the bottom of it. Someone was definitely here.

"I'm gonna let you down now," I announce before setting a shivering Frisk down. I kneel down and remove my backpack and unzip it to pull out another sweater and hand it to Frisk.

I rummage through my bag for the first aid kit I packed, along with the large pocket knife. I finally find the items I was looking for and set them down next to the bag. Frisk watched me with curiosity in his orbs.

I grab the first aid and clean Frisk's cuts. After that, I put the kit away in my bag before obtaining the knife.

"I'm going to get firewood and try and build a fire. So please stay here since you need to rest." I say as I scoot out of the cave. Frisk nods his head as he wraps the sweaters he's wearing around him tighter and curls up.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can."

I exit the cave and venture into the cold environment once again.

*******

I begin to walk back on the trail to the cave with firewood in my arms. Seeing the ground below me was difficult.

The feeling of paranoia was getting to me.

I felt eyes on me on my adventure out into the wilderness. I was worried if Frisk was still okay. A few howls rang out every now and then, sending chills down my spine.

I sped up as the feeling of paranoia got to me, dropping a few pieces of wood in the process. In the distance, I saw the grey wall where the cave was located. I headed straight for it, cutting off the path through the even deeper snow. The white, glittery snow was up to my knees, soaking my legs.

_'At least I can't feel the cold,'_ I thought as I quietly chuckle to myself in smugness. _'Hah, snow, you can't get to me! At least I got the fire-'_

Just as I was going to finish my thought, my foot was caught on a hidden stone beneath the powdery surface, causing me to faceplant and drop all of the firewood. 

I landed with an 'oof' and immediately picked myself up and brushed the snow off my clothes. I began recollecting the wood and continued back to the cave.

In the distance, I saw the cave's opening. I let out a sigh of relief and picked up my pace to it.

*******

I finally started a fire with the unusually large pocketknife and a piece of quartz rock in the divot in the cave's floor. But how did I know how to make a fire?

Sometimes, when "father" would leave me home and go to a club, or something (or forgot to lock me up), I would have the "freedom" to watch Tv. My favorite channels, I don't know why, was those who aired the survival shows. It was always interesting to me that the person would have a knife on them and search for a rock.

They would use the knife and rock and after a few strikes of the knife on a rock, sparks would jump from the rock onto the wood. 

Anyways, Frisk was curled in my sweater and hoodie fast asleep while I kept feeding the fire. I watched the dancing red and orange flames with fascination. The light of the fire illuminated the grey cave walls and warmed the air around us. Making me sleepy.

My internal clock told me that it was about midnight, which made my eyelids heavy.

_'I'm so tired... I think I'm gonna rest my eyes for a little bit...'_

I closed my eyes, not knowing that I was out like a light.

*********

*********


	6. Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppies! Oh... wait, nO-!

*********

*********

***(Y/n)'s POV***

_ Darkness._

_ That's all it was. _

_ D_ _ark, inky blackness that surrounded me and the so-called 'room' I was in._

_ It was a void._

_ An endless expanse of space with nothing but the darkness._

_ I looked around myself. I felt like I was floating, but at the same time, I felt like I was laying down._

_ In a flash, different colors flooded my 'environment.' Making me slam my eyes shut from the overload._

_ Once I opened my eyes, the colors revealed me in a room._

_ ** Wait.** _

_ This was my room. Back on the surface... The empty room I had grown accustomed to at a young age. The bare carpeted floor had a few blood stains on it. For some reason, I didn't feel bothered._

_ To be honest, I couldn't feel anything. No emotion. This is new._

_The walls had nothing hung on them except for chains that had been bolted to it in the corner._

_ Instead of me being chained, it was Frisk. His wrists, from my point of view, were rubbed raw and were bleeding as the shackles clung to his arms tightly. He was unconscious._

_ Frisk also had many cuts and burns all over his skin. Blood staining the ripped clothes that he wore._

_ A pair of footsteps were heard coming up the staircase. My eyes widened as I felt panic begin to flow through my veins as my breathing quickened._

_ My door burst open to reveal father._

_ His expression was crazed and angry. But he was smiling a devilish smile. He held a knife at me. _

_ All of a sudden, he was on top of me, the knife was being dragged down my arm. Warm, red liquid ran down my arm, following the trail of the knife._

_"I told you to be quiet," He slurred, his insane smile growing, chilling me right down to my core. He then lifted his knife again and right as he was gonna strike down-_

I jolted awake. I frantically looked around the cave and spotted Frisk. I let out a sigh of relief as I watched his sleeping figure for a few seconds before I ripped my gaze as they trailed to where I made the fire.

The remains of the black, charred wood were all that was left in the divot. I mentally sigh.

_'Need to get more firewood,'_ I thought to myself. _'I'll ask Frisk if he wants to come along with me.'_

I scoot over to Frisk's sleeping figure and shook him. He stirred before opening his eyes. He blinked a few times before sitting up and slid a hand down his face.

_"Good morning,"_ Frisk signed.

"Morning, do you want to come with me to get some firewood?" I ask, hoping he would say yes.

He nods his head as he stretches his arms in the air and lets out a yawn.

_"Five more minutes,"_ He motions as he flops back and curls up again. 

"C'mon, if we don't go, I can't show you something cool," I reply in a sad tone. Frisk shot up and stared at me with determination shining within his eyes.

_"Why didn't you tell me?!"_ He signed so fast I thought his hands were going to fall off his hands. I made an 'I-don't-know' noise while shrugging. I started to gather my backpack and all its contents then crawled out.

"Hurry or I'll leave you," I sing after I exit the cave's opening. Frisk scrambled out and fell into the cold snow. He shot up and began viciously wiping his flushed face to get rid of the snow.

Now that I could finally see his face clearly, a long scar stretched down his face from the middle of his forehead, between his right eye and nose and across his cheek. My heart started to twist itself in self-hatred for not being there for him and a stronger sense to protect this boy at all costs filled my body.

But I shake those thoughts and assumptions of his past.

I chuckle at his clumsiness as he shoots me a death glare. I wave it off and start heading for the trail. I wanted to leave the cave. I knew we couldn't survive there. We had to move on.

*******

We were walking further than I explored before on the trail. Surprisingly, it continued farther than I had originally thought. I only went to where we escaped from that insane and murderous goat lady to gather the firewood.

But the further we walked, the feeling of eyes watching us intensified. Frisk didn't seem as bothered as I was.

As we kept trekking through the knee-high snow, the cold wind nipped at our exposed skin. Frisk trailed behind me, but I kept glancing back at him to make sure he was okay. The further we walked, the feeling of eyes watching us intensified, just like yesterday. Frisk didn't seem as bothered as I was.

All of a sudden, my foot connected with something heavy in the snow, causing me to faceplant into the cold powder. Pain exploded on my face. I held in a scream as I sprung up and brushed the snow off my clothes. Something warm ran down my forehead and cheek as I put a hand up to it, only to pull back bloody fingertips, hissing as pain started to pulse on my forehead.

I shifted my backpack off my back and unzipped it to fish out the first aid. I grabbed gauze medical tape from the kit and start to patch up my forehead.

"Oh geez," I whisper while I wipe the blood on the snow. Frisk gasped at the sight of my face and ran to me, hugging my leg with a fierce grip.

"Hey, it's okay, Frisk, I'm fine. No need to worry," I assure him as I look for whatever tripped me. I spotted a large, black branch in the trail that once was covered up by the layers to snow. It was too heavy to carry along, so I let it be.

But where my face impacted the ground, a sharp rock had jut out from the ground. The surface of the edge of the rock was covered in my blood. I inwardly shudder as memories filled my head and I kicked the rock.

Instantly regretting it. I let out a sigh and chuckled.

"Let's continue shall we?" I say. Frisk let go of my leg with a nod so we could continue.

We walked at least a few meters before a branch snapped from behind. I whirled around and braced myself.

Nothing. Nothing was in sight. But I was greeted by a sight I thought was impossible. 

The branch I had tripped over was smashed into pieces as if it were an eggshell. Two sets of footprints surrounded the demolished branch. One of them going over the branch but all of a sudden stopped. How-? What-?

I panicked.

"C'mon, Frisk, we gotta go," I say as I grabbed Frisks's hand and turned around and continued our way down the path. 

In the distance, I saw an old and chipped bridge that stretched over a large expanse. What seemed to be a gate thingy was built over the bridge.

We hurried to it and stopped. We stared at the builds in awe. Now that we were closer, the bridge was built over a dark abyss that, from where I could see, had no bottom.

The bridge looked rickety and dangerous. But how else could we cross this bottomless abyss?

"I'll go first, okay?" I turn to Frisk. His face showed worry and stress as he nodded in understanding.

I cautiously step toward it and tapped the first plank a few times with my foot. I fully plant my weight down on the wood. I smiled in satisfaction.

Step after cautious step, I made it halfway on the bridge. The wood creaked and groaned under my weight as I made my way on the other side.

Once on the other side, I let out a sigh of relief before turning and motioning Frisk to cross.

"Your turn."

Frisk looked down at the bridge in worry before followed my suit as he tapped the first plank a few times before walking across.

Out of nowhere, an ear-piercing howl and a few barks rang out from the other side of the bridge. Frisk flinched and whipped his head back. I followed his gaze to see snow billowing up.

A pack of snow-white dogs was running toward us. My eyes widened as I screamed Frisk's name. Frisk then turned back and ran to me, the bridge made so much noise that it sounded like it was threatening to break.

The pack was almost at the bridge as Frisk made it far past the halfway point. A sickening crack was heard and the bridge gave out. Frisk's face showed nothing but extreme fear and panic.

"FRISK!" I screamed as I reached out a hand. Frisk was about to grab my hand, but the bridge dragged him down with it.

**"FRISK!"**

*********

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhh,, hope you like????


	7. Hello...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ngl, i forgot to update this until someone reminded me ^^

*********

*********

***(Y/n)'s POV***

I grasped Frisk's hand at the last second and hoisted him up onto the other side of the abyss. Barks, snarls, and howls ripped through the cold late morning as Frisk and I stared at the dogs in fright.

I let out a sigh of relief as I held onto Frisk since he started to silently sob.

Now that we both were on the other side of the never-ending abyss, we could get a clearer look at the pack. The dogs varied in sizes, shapes, and colors.

One had broad shoulders but a small head, its teeth bared as it barked at us. Two other dogs that looked just like this one, but a little smaller, stood behind it while following its suit. Another was white but had black splotches on its head, shoulders, back, forearms, and legs accompanied with brown spots.

It was a lot smaller than the larger dog. Its eyes were fogged and its ears would twitch at the slightest noise.

_'It must be blind,'_ I thought to myself as I stood up straight and adjusted my backpack into a more comfortable position before picking up Frisk. He, still sobbing, clung to my sweater as hot tears trailed down his flushed cheeks.

The dogs didn't even try to jump across the vast expanse since it was a good 3 to 4 meters apart. But the largest of them, —I'm going to call it 'The Greater Dog'—, seemed like he could leap across no problem.

The average height of the pack of several dogs was about 5 feet tall standing on all fours. All of the dogs had their sharp teeth bared and eyes seething with hatred. They looked like they were going to tear our throats out.

A second later, their gazes shifted. Their facial expressions immediately softened as the dogs started to back up away from the abyss. Their tails between their legs and ears laid back as they started to bow their heads.

One of the dogs started bolting off the way it came as the rest of the pack followed it. A few whimpers and whines came from them while they ran off. I felt smug, so I smirked.

"Yeah, you better run! Haha!" I shout at them. I chuckle but instantly stop when Frisk started to frantically tap my shoulder. I pulled him away from me to see his face. His brown eyes were wide open, filled with shock, worry, and most of all, fear.

"It's okay, Frisk, they ran off..." He still was staring at something behind me, never sparing me a glance. "W-what's up?"

I felt warm air brush against my back that sounded like a snort. My eyes widen. _'What the...'_

I turn around almost letting out a scream.

They were probably the scariest monster I've yet to see, but, standing in front of me, just feet away, was a _massive_ beast.

It was a skeletal beast, to be exact. Its diamond-shaped head bore three horns, all curved as they pointed behind the creature. Its long parted muzzle had many sharp, dagger-like teeth. 

The creature had one of its tusks was missing. So it was replaced with gold, just as sharp as the rest of the teeth. Its eye sockets seemed vast and empty except for the red, glowing pinpricks that never broke their gaze from our figures.

It wore a worn black jacket with yellowish-white fur that lined the hood of it. And a red torn sweater and black shorts with yellow stripes lining the sides. The skeletal creature was also wearing pink slippers...?

On all fours, the beast stood at 7 feet tall from the shoulder down to the solid ground, so snow, you don't count. Its head hung low in a defensive stance, never breaking eye-contact. Shoulders poised, and tail raised slightly above the white snow.

I began to shiver more as those red eyes pierced through me, sending chills down my spine. They reminded me of my father. I froze. Fear and panic coursing in my veins.

Frisk started to furiously tap my shoulder. I snapped out of my trance and started to back up. The skeletal beast stepped toward us, replacing each step I took backward. 

When my heel felt nothing the next step, I silently gasp. I spare a glance back to see the bottomless abyss behind me and whipped my head back to gaze fearfully at the creature, staring into its red eyes once again. I finally felt courage bloom in my chest as the adrenaline started to pump more into my body. 

The beast got into a crouching position. Until realization hit, it was going to pounce.

The red-eyed beast jumped at us as a harsh, ear-piercing roar escaped its boney muzzle. I rolled out of the way, causing Frisk to yelp, and quickly got up, not dropping him. Sprinting, I jumped over a large log in the snow. My backpack dragged me down while I was carrying Frisk. But I had to get out of there.

I could hear heavy footsteps trailing behind me as I ran into the forest off the path in the hopes of losing the monster.

Weaving through the snow-covered pines and bushes, the sound of footsteps faded, so I slowed down. Breathing heavily, I chanced a glance behind me, only to be greeted by none other than more trees and blinding snow. I'm starting to get tired of all of this white coldness.

I shifted my backpack as I looked in my arms to see a shivering Frisk. I started to rub circles on his back since he started to silently cry in fear. The pain from my forehead started to ebb away as the temperature started to drop. It still didn't bother me, Frisk on the other hand...

All of a sudden, I felt panicked. Until realization hit me.

_'Where's the trail?'_ I pondered. As I looked around, I felt the presence of eyes settling on our figures again. I decided it was best to drop Frisk since my arms started to scream at me from exhaustion, I chose a route to travel and grabbed Frisk's hand.

"The sooner we get out of this forest, the sooner we can get warm," I reassured as I glanced down at him. He nodded willingly as he sniffed, the tears clearing away. A flash of determination reflected in his eyes. _'I don't know Frisk, we might die out here if we don't make a fire soon.'_

His spark of determination also filled me with that same emotion. I smiled at him as he smiled back.

"Let's go!" I say, walking forward into unknown territory.

*******

It's been an hour or more since we got lost. Great job, (Y/n), you must be the most awesome person in the world. The unending forest's trees towered over us, probably dozens and dozens of feet from the ground. They looked like the infamous red sequoias of California. Yet the bark of the trees was a dark brown, almost black instead of that signature red.

I looked up at the trees, hoping and imagining birds flying through the forest, singing their songs as the sun rose high in the sky. I missed the sky.

You could say that I'm free, but truly, I am stuck in yet another prison. At least I'm not alone. I glanced at Frisk. He was still smiling as the determination was written all over his face, his shivering lessened as he looked around too. I guess he's getting used to the cold. The cuts from a day ago have healed, but they have healed into scars.

Hey, at least we'll match!

I looked back up at the trees and started to smile. At least I'm away from that freak I called father.

All of a sudden my foot felt nothing but emptiness below it.

"Oh- AHH-!"

I yelped as I fell, dragging Frisk with me and somersaulted down an unexpected slope. I wrap my arms around Frisk as he tumbled down it, shielding him from anything. The snow wasn't much help, but the rocks. Oh, rocks, how I love the way you gotta make my life a living hell.

The rocks scraped against my arms and back, pain emitting from my limbs as we finally stopped at the bottom. I grunted when my back hit the bottom of the slope, knocking the air out of me. 

My arms released Frisk as I sprawled myself on the snow, hoping that the coolness will make the pain go away. Frisk jumped up and shook the snow off him. 

He ran to me and signed:

_ "Are you okay?" _

I sighed from the pain as I nodded.

"Yeah," I said, my voice hoarse and winded. "Just let me rest for a few years." I closed my eyes while gritting my teeth.

_"But we have to keep moving!"_ Frisk signed. All of a sudden a growl was heard. Frisk widened his eyes as he blushed, looking away. You snapped open your eyes and stared at Frisk. You started to laugh, clutching your stomach.

_"Hey! I'm just hungry!"_ Another growl came from his stomach. I snorted and started to laugh. I started to cough due to the lack of air. He giggled at my heavy heaving. I slightly pushed him.

"I-," I coughed a final time before heaving in a breath. "I'm hungry too, when we find a place that's safe, we can eat, okay?"

He nodded. I got up from the ground and looked around myself. Seeing that we landed in a small clearing, we could see the cave's far off ceiling overhead and the treetops.

As I looked around, I walked backward. After a few steps, my backpack hit something soft yet hard at the same time. _'That didn't feel like a tree or a bush...'_

I slowly turned around. Laying in front of me was yet another skeletal beast. I inwardly gasp as I almost stumble backward out of surprise. The creature stirred before letting out a grunt. Frisk let out a gasp so I cupped Frisk's mouth as I put a finger up to my lips to be as quiet as we could.

The sleeping beast, or what appeared to be sleeping, was wearing the same clothes as the other skeletal monster, but the color schemes were different.

Even though both of their outfits screamed laziness, this one's torn jacket was a soft blue with white fur lining the hood and a white shirt. It was also wearing black shorts with two white stripes trailing the sides, wearing a white shirt beneath the jacket and pink slippers.

Its tail wrapped around itself while its chest rose up and down softly. I then pointed a thumb behind me as I started to slowly step backward away from the sleeping beast. Frisk following my suit.

All of a sudden, it slightly jolted. Its eye sockets opened to reveal glowing white eye lights. They stared right at me. _'Uh oh.'_

The skeletal beast rose from its laying position and turned to us. Its stood in a defensive stance as well, head low, shoulders poised, tail held straight, eyes never leaving our bodies. From the shoulders down, it looked to be about 7 feet from the ground, just like the other skeletal monster with red clothing. It made a confused deep chirp that sounded like a question.

"Uhm... Hello?" I greet, awkwardly laughing. This one's eyes looked warm and caring, yet I still pulled Frisk closer to me. All of a sudden a twig snapped from behind, I whipped around to see the edgy skeletal monster. The edgy one let out a deep growl as it looked like it wanted to tear our throats out.

Now, trapped between two skeletal monsters, that oddly look the same, me and Frisk looked from the monster wearing a blue jacket and the one wearing a black jacket.

_'Welp, we're screwed.'_

*********

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe- 
> 
> hi


	8. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -and breathe out...

*********

*********

***3rd POV***

Scanning the environment around him, the creature stalked through the snowy woods. Sniffing every once in a while to try to capture their scents. 

He was going to call out for his brothers for help, but he knows that any smart "person" would run and hide somewhere when a roar was heard. No, he's got it. No one's gonna stop him from huntin' a few humans down, no prob'. 'Sides, they're weak without weapons.

Long ago, stories from the other sentient monsters told the pack that the humans had trapped them underground. Leaving them to rot in this cavern they called home. They also speak of the times when all monsters weren't feral at all. That they were a civilized race with a monarchy and a form of language all people understood.

Now, only a few left in the underground could "understand" English, (or any language), but not speak in it.

Taking yet another sniff, the monster caught their trail. Following it through the vast and dense forest in his defensive stance, head hung low, tail held just above the snow's surface, and padding lightly to weave through the forest.

Despite his size, he is probably the quietest creature now. Stepping expertly, the white sparkling snow beneath his claws didn't make a sound. He knew these woods. He knew his way around them. And since he knew his way around, he was a nimble monster.

All of a sudden a yelp was heard. He stopped in his tracks and raised his head, hearing the snow crunch under someone. He quickened his pace, making sure that not a sound was heard. He could sense his twin near-by, which was distressing. Was he stalking as he did? Or was he sleeping somewhere?

The skeletal monster flicked his tail, causing the vertebrae to clink together. He huffed as he continued to follow the slight groan that emitted from over a hill.

Looking down into a gully, he saw the two humans from earlier. He held in the urge to growl, but he wanted to play with them. But now, they were in the same gully his twin slept in.

Alarms went off in his skull as he quickly tried to think of what to do. His twin was sleeping peacefully in the same clearing as the humans.

Wake his brother or kill the humans? Heh, maybe both.

The humans regained their composures and started to wander a bit before bumping into his twin. They stumbled back in bewilderment as they stared at his twin for a while, examining him almost.

He took this as his cue to continue the hunt.

He grunted lightly as he spoke to his twin through their bond, which made him immediately snap open his eye sockets. His twin rose from the ground and stared at the frightened humans.

"Uh, hello..." The bigger human muttered. 

The red-eyed monster walked a bit closer to the humans, then let out a low growl. They whirl around to face him with fear-filled faces and trembling figures. He then let out an amused and satisfied huff.

He raised his paw up in the air and slammed it down, only to hit nothing. The red monster raised his arm up to peer under it to see if they were dead. Nothing. When he looked up, the monster wearing the blue jacket had grabbed the two humans.

***(Y/n)'s POV***

He raised his arm, I slammed my eyes shut, waiting for the pain to come from the edgy looking monster.

Memories flashed through my mind over and over again. Father, his hand raised, usually holding an object to beat me with since I disappointed him. That I ruined his life. That I was a _mistake. _My breathing started to get rigged and choppy. I knew what this meant.

I held in a breath to try to keep the harsh cries that were threatening to pour from my mouth. Like I said, years of "training" had "helped" me with not making any sort of noise. But this panic attack was a lot worse than previous ones.

I was grabbed by the waist and pulled back, along with Frisk, and was held to a broad chest. It was a bit pokey, but warm. I opened my eyes, only to be greeted with huge arms in blue sleeves wrapped around me and Frisk.

The monster that wore the black jacket glared between us and the monster that was... hugging us? He growled at him.

The white-eyed monster glanced down at us and tightened his grip on us then looked back up at the red-eyed one and made a weird bark/chirp sound to him. He huffed and looked off to the side, seemingly to avoid the other's gaze.

My heart was racing in terror as the skeletal monster held us to his chest as he pulled the ends of his jacket around us, almost like he was trying to shield Frisk and me from the cold climate.

The monster started to walk off from the clearing on two legs, which when I occasionally got to glance at the ground from my point, we were far from the ground. By far, I mean several feet from the ground. Even though that's not really far but to me, since I was panicking, it looked twice the height. The edgy skeleton looked back at us and let out another snarl that sounded like a question.

The monster that held us looked back at him and snarled back, then turning around and heading off deeper into the snowy forest.

*******

It's been a few minutes. Maybe an hour, I don't know. My panicking simmered down into nervous butterflies that fluttered in my stomach uncontrollably.

The snow had begun to fall heavily as the wind picked up. I could tell that the temperature dropped since Frisk was shivering more. I wish I could give him something heavier than my two sweaters to wear.

I start to caress his hair from his face as I smiled down at him. He smiled back up at me, but he seemed unsure.

_"It's going to be okay, Frisk,"_ I sign to him, _"we'll get out of this soon."_

He nodded as determination quickly flickered within his amber orbs. 

The monster that carried us seemed content with his traveling as he searched around himself and sniffed the air every few moments. Changing directions every few minutes. The red-eyed monster was on all fours trailing directly behind us. 

The two monsters would chirp back and forth every now and then, having a distant chat. The trees here seemed to be taller and denser than those near the trail we left. The snow was deeper and the bushes that sprouted from the thick layers of it were tall too, almost taller than me.

He reached a cavern wall and let out a shrill of chirps and clicks, almost as a cheer that he had found something. Indeed he did it seemed.

Behind a large tree, like our old camp, hid a large iron door that was wedged in a large cave entrance. It looked like it had many scratches and burns on the outside and was almost 20 feet from the ground. 

Advancing to the iron door, the edgy skeleton cut the one holding us off with a huff and stuck his arm under his red sweater. He then pulled out a golden key that was strung onto a thin, leather string and placed his skeletal paws on the doorknob and shoved it in, opening it. 

Beyond the door reveal a dark hallway of grey cave walls and ceiling, but a soft orange glow emitted from somewhere deep within the cave. The smell of fire was very faint but noticeable. It was a little comforting but offered no relief to the rising fear inside.

The red-eyed monster, I think I'm going to call him _Edgy_, pulled the golden key out of the deadbolt before letting himself in while the white-eyed monster followed after him. Taking a few steps into the cave, he closed the door behind him and gently set Frisk and me down onto the hard, cold floor of the hallway.

Frisk shivered slightly before he quickly wrapped his arms around himself. I just stood there, staring at the white-eyed monster, I will call him _Comic_ from now on, while he shook off the excess snow from his clothes. I shifted my backpack and brushed some snow off my own apparel.

When Comic finished, he lowered his head and nudged his muzzle into our backs, pushing us deeper into the cave.

Frisk started to walk forward, looking back at the monster before shuffling faster. I glanced back at the monster too and followed Frisk's suit deeper into the lair. Comic trailed behind us, never taking his eye-lights off us.

As we walked further, the smell of fire grew stronger, as well as the temperature getting warmer and warmer. The sound of our footsteps echoed off the cave walls.

The hallway opened up to a large chamber. A crack in the floor displayed a vein of lava in the middle of the room glowed heavily as it cast a warm golden light on the cave walls, revealing old or somewhat worn furniture.

Chests and boxes were filled with different toys, blankets, or supplies. A few pots and pans were laid neatly by one of the walls where the lava vein flowed through the cave. Did these two know how to cook?

In the far corner of the chamber on the other side of the lava vein, a big nest made of blankets, pillows, and other sheets were placed. Two other figures were laying in the pile of bedding. The two looked identical too. 

But one wore a scheme of red and black colors; a black top that looked like battle armor with spikes(?) on the shoulder pads. A pair of worn and torn black skinny jeans with a red belt. Completed with a red scarf, red boots (with clawed hind-paws sticking out), and red pieces of cloth wound around the wrists that acted like gloves. I'm gonna call him _Red_. 

His boney tail was wrapped around himself as his chest rose up and down in a steady rhythm. His skull bore three horns, like Comic's and Edgy's. His muzzle, a long crack stretched from his mouth to his right eye socket, giving him a menacing look, even in his sleep.

The other wore a scheme of orange and white colors; a white top that looked similar to the other ones but with no spikes. A pair of blue shorts with yellow lining the waistband. Completing it with a red-orange scarf, red boots (just like the other), and red-orange pieces of cloth that act like gloves.

His boney tail draped over Red's legs as he slept in a more sprawled position. His skull is much like Red's but with no cracks. Apart from him, this monster looked peaceful in his sleep.

Edgy padded over to the lava vein and sat down, glaring at it. Comic did the same as well, though barely hopping across the vein. Letting out a low call/chirp, Comic flicked his boney tail which made the vertebrae clink together.

Both the new monsters woke up from their slumber and raised their heads. Comic turned his head to me and Frisk. The others moved followed his gaze, which landed on us.

When the monster wearing the red-orange scarf laid his white eye-lights on us, he went into a frenzy of excited chirps and yips as he bounced up and down. I'm definitely going to call him yip now. The other, Red, just stared at us with his still, red eye-lights. 

Both of the new monsters were taller than the other ones. Yet they look younger in age. So now there are four beasts. Four skeletal beasts. All look quite different yet the same.

I'm starting to think they're related.

*********

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i forgot a lot of things and now re-reading this its so cringy >.>


	9. Carvings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gore warning? Idk, doesn't seem bad to me.. ┑(￣▽￣)┍  
also, a swear warning,, and we gonna carve sum stuff >:3

********* ****

*********

***(Y/n)'s POV***

I shifted my backpack as I scanned the cave. The bag seemed to be lighter now that we were finally in a warm place instead of becoming human popsicles. The warm atmosphere seemed to _try_ to calm our nerves but the monsters that we "accompanied" ruined it. 

Comic looked in one of the four chests that were set up in the chamber and got out another blue jacket, just like the one he was wearing, but cleaner and less torn. He confidently walked back and tossed the jacket on top of us. 

Frisk and I let out a quiet squeak at the sudden motion before watching the large skeletal monster walk back down the hallway from which we once came from. He made a quiet rumble that echoed in the hall as he opened the groaning iron door, letting a huge gust of cold wind and snow before slamming it shut.

Everyone except Frisk and I was stuck frozen, staring at the door for a few seconds before resuming what they were doing.

Yip stood up and cautiously walked over to us. When he was a few feet away from us, a harsh snarl was heard from across the chamber.

I fearfully looked to where the source of the snarl came from to be met with Edgy's red pin-pricks glaring at us. Red's red eyes, too, were glaring at us and Yip. Yip turned to them and quietly chirped/yipped at them. He turned his gaze back to us and continued cautiously walking. Both Red and Edgy seemed to get angrier and barked at Yip.

Yip proceeded anyway and stopped in front of us. I slammed my eyes closed and pull Frisk closer to me. Yip sniffed us, I guess he's investigating us.

My stomach growled, the sensation of hunger then hit me. Frisk's growled too, almost like agreeing that it was hungry as well. My face flushed in embarrassment when I looked up at Yip. His head was tilted in question, he looked innocent.

_"I'm hungry..."_ Frisk signed slowly, trying to control his shaking. I nod and sign back to him saying 'I know' before I look back up at the skeletal monster.

"Uhh, y-you can u-understand me... right?" I shakily ask. _'Geez, you sound so stupid, (Y/n)...'_

Yip cautiously nodded, he started to gently wag his bony tail behind him slightly.

"Well, my brother a-and I here need food," Frisk stiffened a little before leaning into me with a warm smile. "And I wanted to ask if you had any food?"

I weakly chuckle, hoping that these monsters did have something to eat. Yip chirped in delight as he spun around and briskly walked over to where the lava vein had started. Beside the flowing river, was what looked to a dead buck. 

Yip took one of his clawed, bony paws and sliced a thin line across its stomach, disemboweling the carcass. The intestines rolled out of the deer's body, creating a pool of blood and other organs.

I quickly cover Frisk's eyes as I try to suppress the urge to gag. The sight was almost numbing to me as I stared at it. I didn't want Frisk to lose his appetite.

Yip then skinned the animal, the sound was like damp paper being ripped apart. He sliced the carcass more, making perfect butcher cuts of the animal.

He then placed the pan over the lava vein and placed one of the meats on it. He then whirled around to one of the four chests that lined the chamber. Yip rummaged around until he fished out what he was looking for. 

Apples. 

In his claws were crisp, red apples with hints of yellow and green that spiraled on its skin. They looked like Honeycrisp apples.

Wagging his tail, almost smiling, Yip moved to us and placed four large apples in front of us. I weakly smile as I remove my hand away from Frisk's face. His eyes happily widened at the sight of the fruit and he went to reach over and grab one.

As Frisk was reaching out to take one, the apples were snatched away by Red while he carried them to the other side of this den. Yip harshly barked at him as Red quickly ate all four apples before turning his crimson eyes to us and started advancing to us confidently, menacingly.

Edgy seemed to perk up at this as he turned and headed for us as well. Feeling pressured, I started to scoot back, as well as Frisk following me. Yip looked between the two other skeletal monsters with a questioning look before something in him seemed to finally click. We scooted away from Red as far as we could until our backs hit the stone-cold walls behind.

Yip let out a high pitched shrill at the others as he tried to step in front of us, shielding us, only for Edgy to shove him out of the way and hold him back from getting to us. Yip stared at us sadly while whining, thrashing around to get out of Edgy's grip.

I look back at Red to be met with a sadistic smile on his features as he let out a growl. The sound was like father's slurring threats when he was bound to abuse me. I was shaking, trembling... I slam my eyes shut to ground myself. I didn't want a panic attack, especially in this situation.

Something in me bloomed and hoped that Red wasn't going to do anything. That he wouldn't hurt me as father did. That I could trust him.

"P... please..." I say, barely above a whisper "don't..."

But nothing here is trustworthy for that matter. No one (apart from Frisk of course) could gain my trust, I built walls for a reason: So no one could tear me down.

My mind was swimming in a pool of thoughts before being torn out by a harsh blow to the head. Dazed and trying so hard not to make a sound, I try to regain composure until razor-like claws began raking down my face and chest, cutting my shirt and reopening the previous wound on my face.

I hear a breath hitch behind me when I let out a harsh cry of pain. Blood ran down my face from the new wounds while the pain came in waves. I opened my eyes to see my now blood-and-dust-covered clothes. How am I going to get these stains out without a washing machi-

Red kicked me in the chest, shoving me backward and hitting Frisk, knocking the wind out of me. I cough up crimson liquid and didn't dare to wipe it off my face. Yip whined and made shrills at the scene.

_'If I just wait it out, maybe it will be okay,'_ I told myself for the thousandth time. I look up at Red. He seemed to have a smug smirk then backed up, still smirking. Relief filled me. _'Finally, he's done...'_ I mentally chuckle at that overused inside joke. Not knowing that Edgy was taking Red's place.

Edgy did the same thing, but when he scoured my arms, he did it longer and deeper. Drawing a few cries of agony from me as he seemed to laugh by the way his shoulders bounced. I could almost literally smell the terror from Frisk since he was trembling violently.

When the larger skeletal beast was about to hit me again, the sound of the iron door opening echoed through the hallway. Yip let out a cry. As if on cue, fast and heavy footsteps were pounding down the passage, leading to this main chamber. 

I looked up the hall to see Comic. Rage was painted all over his features as he looked at me then glared at the others, roaring in anger. Yip and Red cowered a little, while Edgy seemed to just look down at the grey floor in guilt.

***Yip's POV***

Ever since these new creatures that Yip's older brother had brought in, he's been so curious about them. He wanted to get to know them. He wanted to know who they were too. The older brothers called them 'humans'. Whatever that was... 

They even talked too! One of them, the tall one, had asked for food and he was excited. The apples Yip had found growing on one of the tallest trees he'd seen between WATERFALL and SNOWDIN tasted amazing, these humans had to try it.

But what had just happened, Yip couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop them: his twin and the other older brother.

**"what the hell did you do?!" **The skeletal monster wearing the blue jacket roared through their bonds. After a brief moment of silence, he demanded the other monsters to answer him.

**"we're treatin' ta shitty humans as due ta a monster killer."** The other older brother answered. He looked up at his twin. **"they don't belong 'ere in our cave when-,"** His voice got harsher and deeper with every word.

**"as I told ya before, the dust on the humans wasn't their doin',"** The other twin interrupted. **"their souls are clean, no sadness, regret, or corruption. not a speck new of Lv was found."**

The other older brother huffed.

**"ya shouldn't have fuckin' brought them here in ta first place, brother. what if they try ta dust our brothers?"** He growled to his twin then turned around, **"don't make me say I told ya so,"** and with that, he walked around his twin and stormed down the hallway, sending cold windsd down it followed by a loud slam.

Yip sighed. This subject wasn't going to be dropped. He could tell. Yip turned to the other older brother who was glaring at his twin and Yip's twin before turning back to the humans.

**"I..."** Yip paused, thinking of what to say next. **"I AM SORRY FOR NOT-."**

His older brother flicked his bony tail, silencing Yip. **"ya didn't do anything wrong, brother,"** He said lightly through his bond. His concerned face turned to the taller human and inspected her.

***(Y/n)'s POV***

My mind was still stunned as I gripped desperately onto consciousness. I couldn't let myself "sleep" now, I need to watch Frisk. All the roaring and screeching was starting to drown out, the chamber becoming a muffled mess as my vision started to become blurry.

Edgy seemed to huff before walking around Comic and stormed out of this den.

I felt drowsiness come over me as my body felt heavy due to the loss of blood. The new wounds didn't hurt that bad. Or was it because I've grown numb? It was too fuzzy to see, but I could make out Comic's blue jacket coming closer to us.

"I... It... hurts," I plead quietly. He seemed to hear it when I saw his white pinpricks disappear from his gaping black sockets.

My grip slipped, causing me to fall limp

*********

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst? i think-


	10. Forgetting Something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so,, uhm,,, we’ve got sum mental existential crisis of a malnourished child and a big, blue, magical thing,, hope? you?? like?????

*********

*********

***Frisk's Pov***

You're very protective.

There was only one other particular person in Frisk's life who'd been willing to protect him; His mother.

She, a single mother, would do anything for her only child, standing up for him even when the world was against the two.

Frisk could only remember fragments of their time together. Like her soft lullabies she would sing to him when he had a nightmare or her long chocolate hair that would tickle his cheek every time they hugged. Everything after that had been a fast blur.

When his mother passed away, Frisk couldn't accept it. He wouldn't. He wouldn't move on. It felt like his heart was smothered in fire and acid when another kid on the playground called for their mother.

It was an absolute hell trying to fit in.

Frisk became selectively mute since his mother's death.

Kids at school would bully him, tease him about being parentless. That maybe Frisk's parents hated him, that maybe they ended their lives because they didn't want Frisk. That he was a mistake.

His mother didn't kill herself. No, she was taken by an unknown illness. Not even the most experienced of doctors or healers could figure out how she got.

Or maybe there was a why.

He started to take the words to heart after a few weeks. That all the kids were right. He tried to convince himself that they were. But he was determined to get through this torture. He didn't want to let the other kids see they were getting to him.

It was as bad as comparing school to foster care. That was hell.

So he ran away. Weaving through the douglas fir and evergreens, passing a few ponds here and there and the occasional hill. Despite his screaming lungs and burning cuts that littered his skin, new and old cuts, he ran to the infamous mountain referred as Ebott.

Frisk then fell. He couldn't remember how, but he could only remember a sort of calling. Like a soft, calm song, much like his mother's voice, luring him. And it went black.

When he woke up again, he saw you and was frightened. He thought you were his mother.

When you welcomed him with open arms and a peaceful heart with so much kindness, he couldn't help himself but trust you. You reminded him so much of her.

Though you had called him 'brother' and accepted him so fast, a part of him couldn't just up and forget that his mother existed. There was this maternal aura you had that made Frisk want to depend on you

You comforted him when he was scared. You helped him when he was at his most vulnerable state. He didn't like that you saw him like that. But he accepted the help, comfort, and trust you gave him. He later found out that you were just like him, you also had a bad past.

*******

Shock.

"I... It hurts..." You breathed, barely audible, as you slumped backward, eyes shut tight as you lost consciousness.

Frisk's heart stopped for a moment until he remembered to breathe again. His heart racing and the adrenaline started to flood his senses.

No... you can't-

The blue jacket-clad skeleton monster's white pin pricks became non-existent within his now gaping eye sockets at your plea. It made him appear more intimidating when Frisk first saw him.

Frisk didn't know what to think about these monsters. They are fearless, giant creatures who looked like a cross between a dragon and dog, judging from the skeletal structure of the four. Yet they, well, except that edgy-like pair, hadn't made a move to kill you and Frisk.

Their looks always made him go into a fight or flight mode. More of the latter.

Two of the four looked like they were the same skeletal creature, just like the other pair, but with completely different attire. One pair standing at maybe 7 or 8 feet at the shoulder on all fours. While the other pair maybe 9 feet.

Suddenly, the previous monster wearing the blue jacket walked toward your unconscious body and Frisk, head low and calculating, bony claws clicking against the cool stone beneath.

Frisk only saw it as a threat, seeing it reminded him of his previous abusive foster parents, he scrambled to desperately grab your shoulders and attempt to drag you further away from the approaching monster.

"N... no!" Frisk's voice suddenly came and cracked, "don't... c-come any... closer!"

It's been so long since he used his real voice.

The monster seemed to hesitate, bony paw halfway from making yet another step. It seemed to consider the boy's words. The creature looked behind himself, making a series of clicks and whining noises.

The other skeletal beast in white-clad armor met its white pinpricks with the said monster's own before widening it's sockets like he realized something or he forgot. Then the beast shot one of his arms up and pointed to his twin alike, yipping.

Frisk followed his pointed figure to see that the edgy twin was glaring at the one who yipped. He let out a sharp bark before turning his gaze to Frisk's. Frisk quickly looked away from him to the blue-jacket monster.

The blue-jacket monster —okay, now officially dubbed as 'Blue' by Frisk— huffed, bones rattling gently when he shook himself, before he looked back at the both of you.

Blue seemed to be cautious now, taking his steps slowly while, when he made eye-contact with Frisk, averting his white eye lights to the stone floor, hanging his head lower.

When he finally got close enough, despite Frisk's mind screaming at him to run away from the creature, Frisk didn't budge from his almost trapped position with your head laid on his arms. Blue seemed to just sniff and study at your form as if he was trying to solve a complex math equation.

Frisk hated multiplication.

Blue's white eye lights looked into Frisk's own amber eyes, piercing but gentle. The caring expression that painted across the skeleton's skull appeared to ask permission.

But for what though?

Frisk just looked from the skeleton to you. The tension in his shoulders lessened when he looked at you, but worry replaced the fear when he looked at your face.

The soon-to-be-yet-another-scar wound, that unceremoniously scored your face from that rock when you tripped in the snow, was still bleeding. Some of the crimson liquid had dried, while the fresh liquid trickled around your now relaxed features.

Frisk has never seen your expression so stolid like it is now.

Out of nowhere, a skeletal paw scooped your body up, Frisk startled beyond the definition, and you were held to Blue's chest. Frisk watched in silence, his breathing quivered like he'd been swimming in the most freezing of oceans.

Except he wasn't cold, in this cave there were a few lit torches that were hung up onto the stone walls as well as, from his point of view, a lava vein that seeped through a large cracked which snaked from one end of the cave to the other. Both sources of light generated heat that clashed with the cool air that tried to creep in from the hallway that led outside.

Frisk was grateful for it, regardless that he was positioned near the entrance to the said hallway.

Blue appeared conflicted while he looked at you in his arms, judging from the spaced out expression on his face, his brows (brow-bones?) knitted together. Then, like finished with making a decision, his jaws opened, displaying all his white, razor-sharp, dagger-like, terrifying teeth.

Wait... Is he going to eat her?!

Instead of taking a chunk out of you, a glowing azure appendage appeared from his jaws which ran up the side of your face. It almost encompassed your whole face.

That... that's a tongue...?

Whatever that tongue-like thing is, it was doing a good job at cleaning the blood off your now saliva-coated face. A few more licks later, more than necessary, your face was cleaned.

Blue lifted his head away from your face and the azure tongue somehow disappeared. With a _'click',_ his jaws were shut and he checked your face again. Almost nodding in satisfaction, Blue shifted to Frisk's form then made three clicking sounds with a low rumble.

Frisk could feel it in his chest.

Confused, the human tilted his head in question. Blue, with you still clutched in his arms, walked up-right toward the nest-like thing in the corner of the cave. Blue turned his head and motioned toward the nest with his head, Frisk finally understood what the monster was trying to say, Frisk staggered to stand, since he was sitting on the cold stone floor for so long, and hesitantly shuffled toward Blue, stopping short at the edge of the nest.

The skeleton gathered a few materials, which looked like scraps of a quilt, then placed your body on top of the pile gently. He then motioned Frisk again and pointed a clawed phalange to your body.

The human nodded and attempted to climb into the nest, only to be growled at by a certain edgy-looking monster. Frisk was quick to scramble back away from the nest, in fear of being hurt by the black armor-clad skeleton with the blood red scarf.

Now it was Blue's turn to let out a sharp bark at the other skeleton, which sounded like he was being scolded, who ducked his head, averting his red eye lights to the stone floor rather than Blue.

Blue huffed before looking back at Frisk and motioning him again and making the same three click with the rumble noises again. Frisk attempted to get into the nest again, skeptically, and made his way over to you.

Now that he was near you, all of the tension that wedged itself into Frisk's mind and chest was now released, feeling relieved, safe, and content. Blue nodded once before moving out of the nest. He growled menacingly, at the skeletal monster with the red scarf —which Frisk now dubs as 'Edge'— and turned to the white armor-clad skeleton —who is now named 'Yip'— and huffed.

There were no noises exchanged apart from the bowed head of Yip before Blue stomped his way out of the cave, claws tapping against the stone which echoed in the cave.

Now that Blue was gone, Frisk was not so content with being left with two skeletal beasts that looked like identical twins, who could snap him like a twig.

Frisk curled closer to your warm form. He only hoped nothing bad will happen.

*******

It's been almost a week.

From what Frisk could tell, even though there's no sun.

You're still asleep. It's like your body went on total shut down. At least you're still breathing.

When Blue came back six days ago with a large deer carcass hefted over his back and the twin of himself, but edgier —now referred to as 'Red'—. He was trailing behind Blue with the scowl Frisk has become so accustomed to, since most scowls Red had was directed at either your still unconscious body or Frisk.

Either Blue or Yip would be the ones who would cease inevitable fights between everyone, usually having to stop Red and Edge from tearing each other to pieces but not as much as the edgy pair wanting to tear apart you and Frisk.

No monster has even touched the two of you. When one did, Blue would somehow appear and all but growl viciously at the offender, which relieved Frisk somewhat. What confused him was why. Blue acted like an overprotective mother hen.

...

They even fed him when it was breakfast or dinner. No lunch, but he was used to hunger, so it didn't bother him when there was not a crumb left from breakfast.

Frisk had to be very quick when it came for meals, he learned, or else you might get the gamey, unwanted scraps of what's left. The monster's ate everything, sometimes bone and all and apart from the hides of the kills, which they cleaned and used to pad the nest more.

Frisk assumed that the monsters, mainly Red, Edge, and Blue, went hunting when they left the cave. Yip usually stayed in their cave and prepares the food for mealtime, or cleans around, supervising you and Frisk.

Blue would check on you every so often, probably reassuring himself that you're alive and not...

Frisk shook the thought.

Right now, all monsters, including Yip, had left the cave. It puzzled Frisk as to why all monsters left. But at least he didn't have to look over his shoulder constantly.

Now, all alone, minus you, and with nothing to do, he decided to take a much needed nap and before he knew it, it was another day.

*******

***Y/n's Pov***

Warmth.

The waves of heat washed over you, wrapping your form like a blanket. It wasn't scalding warmth. It just felt unfamiliar.

_'This has to be a dream...'_

Something deep down inside told you this sensation was the best feeling you've experienced in a while. You couldn't recall why though. You accepted the foreign feeling anyway.

You try to curl closer into yourself, to never let go of the warmth. It was so pleasing and inviting. So... safe.

_'It's not real.'_

Something cold had seized your ability to move, tying you down to a hard surface. Suddenly, your arms and legs felt like lead or felt heavy as if you'd been swimming for a long time.

You struggle to open your eyes.

You were greeted with a black void. Not a new thing. But it was very different. Something about the inky darkness seemed wrong, it just put your anxiety and worry over the edge. You swear you saw a ripple in the black, like billowing ebony satin, crawling near you.

_'This isn't real, wake up!'_

Panic.

Reflexively, you try to force your limbs to shift, so make some kind of movement under the sudden bone-crushing weight. All you could get as a result was the slightest twitch of your fingertips. It only made everything worse.

The waves of warmth started to increase in temperature. And it was beginning to be uncomfortable. And by uncomfortable, I mean it's boiling your skin. Your bones feel like they're going to shatter from being squeezed around all sides.

_'Wake up, goddammit!'_

Deep slashes made by invisible knives started to make their way all across your arms, torso, back, legs... pain shooting throughout your body. You could see ruby liquid leaking from the wounds. You didn't realize you were screaming until you tried to swallow around a raw throat.

Suddenly, there was a painful tug on your chest. You quickly shook the feeling off while trying to shake off whatever was currently crushing you.

After a few moments, there was another tug, more gentle this time, almost as if it was trying to tell you it's non-threatening. Other than the unfavorable tugging, the bone-shattering sensation feels very threatening.

_'I said, **wake up**.'_

*********

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh muh lord, thank you awesome people so much for your kudos and comments! they really do feed the author!! with your support, it motivates me to write more for this story.
> 
> i’m so glad that you enjoyed the previous chapters and if you’re still with me, there is a LOT to cover with this story. i’m planning on introducing other AU’s into the mix,, i wonder how it will turn out 👀
> 
> hope you all have had an amazing day/night like you are!


	11. Something’s Missing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You seem like you can’t remember.

*********

*********

***(Y/n)’s POV***

  
  


_ **“Wake up”—** _

A flash of cobalt blue, flaming orange and a flicker of dark mint green occurred, obscuring all vision with blinding flash, flash, flashes of color before it suddenly ceased.

…

You wake up with a quiet gasp, only audible to you. Your eyelids felt like pure lead. You didn’t want to open your eyes anyway. Not wanting to see the walls owned by the one who inflicted pain and stress every day. Let’s just not get up yet and not face him yet. 

Yeah, that sounds like a good idea… But if you don’t, you’ll have to- wait… 

Who was… _him?_

You let out a silent groan, fearing to be heard, an approaching headache of icy shards with stubborn barbs start to stab at your temples. Despite the cold feeling of the headache, you felt pretty warm. A thought invaded your mind.

_‘Maybe I did something good?’_

_…_

_‘Where did that come from?’_

You sat up from your lying position, still not bothering to open your eyes. Everything still hurts. Your legs, arms, chest, and your face. They ached and your skin felt incredibly dry. Suddenly, a rush of emotions and questions pour over you. It confused you to no end.

Why do you ache? 

Where’s the boy? I need to protect him! 

Hunger.

Who’s the boy? 

Where am I? 

This isn’t his house, it would be so much colder…

Who’s him!?

I don’t want this. 

You need this.

No!

Be quiet!

He’ll hear you!

The words pour, pour, pour through your mind, bombarding every sense. Panic. You manage a deep breath, desperately trying to settle your anxious, overwhelmed nerves. God, why does your throat hurt _so much?_

_‘Something’s missing…’_

After what felt like an eternity (it was actually a few minutes) sitting on what felt like surprisingly soft and fluffy pillows, you relax, still taking in deep breathes. Scrounging up what courage you have left, you open your lead-filled eyes. 

The sight you saw… you couldn’t tell if you felt joy or fear. 

A grey stone wall was in front of you, oranges, reds, and yellows flickering and dancing over the facets, grooves, and dimples in the walls. Was that fire? There was a stone ceiling above your head, all around this large room. 

A few chests and beaten bookshelves lined the walls. Then, a burning scent reached your nose, making you want to grimace. You were sitting in a huge nest-like pile of pelts, hides, and scraps of cloth. A sort of primal fear siked in you. You turn your head where that burning scent seemed to waft from. 

A river vein of lava.

What surprised you was that the lava hasn’t dried and was still flowing like a natural water river. The glowing liquid fire came from one side of the cave and ran through a fissure in the stone floor to the other side of the chamber. Strange. You guessed that’s where the heat comes from. How could there be lAVA IN HERE-?

Oh wait, I’m stuck in the underground.

You huff. More confusion fills you as that unknown thought invades your mind. What are these thoughts? They’re not yours! But you needed to get out of here anyways.

You began to shift to stand up to investigate the vein but something heavy was strangling your legs. Scraps of different colored furs, pelts and cloth were clumsily sewn together. A make-shift quilt, a nice warm one too, was covering your legs, tucking you in effectively. You shove the heavy quilt off you. You try to stand, staggering a little. Your legs feel so sore. 

Gathering your bearings, you abandon the quilt and shuffle to the vein. It got hotter and hotter as you neared it, popping and crackling noises were now audible as the burning smell was more potent. 

The fissure itself was at least a meter wide. Pretty easy to leap across with mild difficulty, but in your situation at the moment, your legs wouldn’t take the jump. You needed something to get you across. Turning your head this way and that, you eventually spot thick planks on the other side of the chamber.

You more or less scamper over, stumbling once or twice, stubbing your exposed toes, over the uneven, cold floor. You raise your aching hands to drag the planks to make a bridge but you stop.

Scars.

Faded lines, dots, and scrapes were unceremoniously sprinkled over your hands, arms, and shoulders. Relatively fresh lines were cut into your shoulders to your elbows. What was alarming was that some of them were so deep they looked like they were cut with razor-sharp knives.

It’s because they were.

You let out another frustrated sigh. At least you weren’t bleeding. The last you wanted was not having any sanitized bandages to help stop the bleeding. You reach over anyway, picking a sturdy plank from the pile, you drag it to the vein. Each step you took sent searing pain up your legs. But somehow the pain didn’t overcome the determination you had on getting out of here. 

As you were pulling the plank from the pile and lugging it over the lava river, praying to whatever god that the wood itself wouldn’t light ablaze, you then make your way across. 

Shaking knees are what answers your prayers with each step, arms stretched out on either side of you to carefully balance on the plank to cross. 

Don’t look down, don’t look down, don’t-

I’m looking down!

Your quivering knees intensify as you blink rapidly, white and grey covering your eyes, halting your movements when you start to teeter, then totter.

When you blink again, you’re in a snowy place. Towering black trees surround the path up ahead and behind you. Snowflakes fall, fall, fall. Cascading down to the already deep snow faster by the second.

Where’s the lava?

You look down. An empty abyss lays underneath that appeared to eat up any light like an endless void, taunting you. It, the inky blackness, seemed so far down, but it was right under the bridge. You’re standing on an icy bridge. The pale brown planks frostbitten and shimmer from the ice crystals. 

You hear snow crunching behind you, and you whirl around, being mindful of your aching legs. 

It’s cold…

Blurry figures are in front of you. Not on the bridge but on the edge of the cliff that led down to the tormenting void below. Human, you guess, just standing there like empty husks. Their skin crawled from the haze that covered them. Or was it the billowing clothes they wore when the howling wind whipped them?

Your heart jumped. Who were these people? Were they even people? Then, laughing. 

Slicing through the suddenly quiet stillness in the middle of a raging blizzard, an icy chuckling that sounded like a shrill dog bark came from the husks. Heart pounding you, you turn heel and bolt off the bridge and wade through the snow, despite your screaming pangs in your legs.

“Y/N!”

You falter, trip and fall, then land hard onto stone. You yelp, throat parched, as more pain blossomed from your nose. Mainly your whole entire face. Then, something warm started to glide down your face. You look down and see your hands coated in crimson liquid. Your own blood. You scream. Loud. Your voice cracks. 

You look up and see you’re in a pitch black space. Where? What?

Next, piercing red pinpricks appear, staring you down. You shrink down and more or less crab walk backwards, with one arm up in a weak attempt to shield yourself from those crimson dots against the inky black. Your back hit a wall and your breathing becomes erratic, chest heaving up and down in fear, in pain. The red lights pin you to the cold wall behind you. 

There’s suddenly a faceless head in front of you, with short hair almost reaching their shoulders. They’re murmuring.

Murmuring what?

The boy’s nice!

Who?

Who’s nice?

No one’s ever nice to me…

They care.

Who’s ‘they?’

Something’s still missing…

The darkness was fading. Colors came back to your eyes. Grey, fiery orange, red. Then a helluva wave of emotions hit you so hard, you breakdown. It’s all of a sudden too hot. You let out a struggling breath, hot tears running down your face, choking on the lump in your throat.

Sadness, guilt, anger, frustration, agony, and most of all, confusion.

Why?! Why is this happening to you? What is happening? You can’t remember! Where are you? Who is this boy in front of you? You needed to protect them!

You discover that you’re not in that snowy place, but you’re on the other side of the lava river near one of the chests that lined the cave wall. The sound of an iron door slamming shut reached your ears and you looked up in panic when the floor started to vibrate. 

Through the tears, you could make out a large being heavily step toward you. By large, I mean, huge. If you weren’t violently shaking in fear before, you are now.

“H...y!”

Your attention was snapped back to the boy, crouching raising his scarred hands to calm you.

“...ey!”

“Hey!” The boy rasped, voice scratchy like he had never used it in a long time. “You’re fine, Y/n.”

Your tears fell faster. You knew him. But the room started to spin, spin spin. His face came clearer and clearer the more you blinked the hot liquid from your eyes. You’re dizzy. How did he _know_ you?

A flash. Bed of flowers. A child was laying on top. He was laying there. Dressed in a magenta and blue sweater and brown shorts. Torn boots that have seen better days. The scars. His brown hair softly scattered about his tender head.

Another flash. Abyss. A broken bridge. Falling. His face, his terrified expression that was painted there against the abyss.

_Frisk_.

You lunged, wrapping your arms around the boy in an attempt to save him from the darkness. You cry. He let out a tiny squeak.

“I…” Your voice cracked. “I-I’m so so-sorr-ry,” You sob, words slipping past your lips before you could stop them. Squeezing him.

Why were you apologizing for?

You loosen your grip, pulling away to peer at his face. There were teardrops falling from his relieved face. Why was he so relieved? You take a hand and tenderly wipe away the tears and cup his cheek. He leans into your touch, his thick eyelashes coated in the salty liquid.

Why do you feel so relieved?

Your chest was buzzing in happiness to have this boy in your arms. Dressed in a thick brown coat and ripped cargo pants. A strong sense of protectiveness washed over you and you pull him into another hug, your tears slowing. 

You hear, almost feel, a lion’s guttural rumble. You look up and freeze.

Standing in front of you was a hulking skeleton creature. Smooth, off-white bone. A long tail with a triangular barb at the end. Long, razor talons, five phalanges on each metacarpal. Clad in a torn blue jacket, black shorts, and pinks slippers (?), the monster stood on all fours, standing at least a two and a half meters. It’s smooth mandible attached to its dragon/dog-like skull held white daggers, the mouth pulled in an awkward grin.

It’s wide black sockets housed white, shining but soft orbs of light, giving it the effect it had eyes. The soft eye lights peered down you. They pinned you. The creature let out another rumble, clicking its teeth together. It absolutely terrified you.

How does this animal make noises without a throat? Why does it <strike>he</strike> seem so familiar? Why is everything so confusing?!

You inhale sharply and scramble to your feet, despite the searing pain that spiraled up your legs, and hurriedly scoop up the boy, who is unexpectedly light. The skeleton monster in front of you looked startled at your abrupt movements, taking a step back from you, sockets wide in surprise. 

You bolt, tightly holding the boy in your arms, for the other side of the cavern, trying to put as much distance as you can between the skeleton creature and you, mainly the boy. Your head whipped this way and that, desperate to find an exit or other passageways.

You spotted a hallway just near one of the rotting bookshelves, the floor slanting up slightly. That has to be an exit! You run toward the hallway, still clutching the yelping boy. 

A bulky arm slammed in front of you, you almost ran into it. You dodge around the arm and continue, adrenaline spiking more as a cry-like roar sliced through the cave, numbing the pain in your limbs. You reach the hallway and scamper up the ramp. There was a huge rusting iron door up ahead, and you bristle a little when something familiar flickers and scratches in the back of your mind.

Another ear-piercing feral roar, the stone passageway amplifying it, then pounding footsteps after you.

You could tell it got colder as you neared the door, getting close, close, closer. But for some reason, it doesn’t make you flinch or shiver like Frisk did in your arms. 

…

…who’s _Frisk?_

You shake your head, chest heaving. Your throat is screaming for water or any liquid to satisfy your thirst. You’re getting closer! Bracing yourself, you charge at the iron door.

Then-

Flick, flick, flicker. Snow. Tripping. Cold. Turning your gaze, only to be met with blood-red eyes. Black trees. You hiss. Wind whipped through your hair, nipping at your face and skin.

Wait… _Snow?_

*********

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oH MUH LORD-
> 
> thank you all SO much for your kudos and comments! it makes me happy to see people actually like my trashy fics!! <333
> 
> hope this satisfies?


	12. it’s still horrifyingly cold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you escape with the boy and find a lake. y’all thirsty too.

*********

*********

***(Y/n)’s POV***

You could hear the snapping. The barking and the roaring. The sound of snow viciously crunching underfoot. Something in the back of your mind recognized what those noises were. Something that was telling you that you’d heard it for quite some time.

But now was not the time to ponder what in the heck is going on.

You shove the confusing thoughts out of the way, forcing your one goal to seize all attention; running away from that beast. You quickly adjust the boy in your grip so you wouldn’t drop him. You’d never forgive yourself if you did.

…Your muscles screamed in protest with each hard footfall. It felt like the very fibers of them could,  _ would _ rip apart. Your heart beating a million miles a second, further rousing your already adrenaline-packed form, which numbed any and all injury and pain.

Another roar.

The god-forsaken sound cut threw the chill of the air. Well, it definitely cut through the swift blizzard at the moment, including the whirring wind… Nonetheless, the roaring call sounded betrayed.  _ Desperate. _ For some reason, you felt guilt brew in your gut.

As you sprint, the acute stinging that was the sharp icicle-like snowflakes pelted your exposed skin. Saying that ‘it was cold’ was the understatement of the century. 

Having fallen into the snow two times already, it is absolutely  _ freezing.  _ The biting temperature proved so by penetrating through your damp clothes, chilling your bones. But for some unknown reason, you couldn’t feel it. You just…  _ knew _ it was cold.

How big was this place?

It had to have been at least a half an hour since you’ve stopped running. The blizzard started to lessen, but it never failed to make your teeth chatter. The boy in your arms was shivering too. More than you though. Teeth chattering fast. He hugged you tighter. 

You pull him impossibly closer, trying to savor the warmth between you. He couldn’t get sick! Not now, not ever! It felt like for the first time in a while, determination erupted in your chest, pressing you to continue. 

The blizzard was finally over, how in the stars-damned world it snowed underground was a mystery, but you chalk it down to some unknown force causing it. You see towering, black trees surrounding you. The branches covered with fresh snow. You’d figured that you’d hit a cave wall by now. Oh great… you’re lost.

Maybe retrace your footsteps?

You turn your head. Nope. A few yards behind you, your trail disappeared beneath a new blanket of the white powder. It was strangely quiet now. The only sounds audible was your and the boy’s labored breathing and the occasional whisper of the lesser wind. You swore you heard birds singing the last you were here. But you’ve never been here before though…?

It’s all so confusing.

You scan your surroundings, seeing if the beast was still following you. The ominous silence of the environment was all the more disturbing as the ebony trees around you seem to grow in size, almost taunting you. Upon discovering that you were no longer followed, or so you thought, you continued along. Trudging through the snow up to one of the trees, you stop.

A humongous pine tree. Huge roots that snaked in every which way. And before the tree was a large, frozen lake. Now that your heart had a chance to slow down and wasn’t drumming in your ears, you noticed that this place was quite beautiful. The snow and the frozen lake’s partially-covered-in-snow-surface glittered despite the absence of the sun. The blizzard was now long gone and the once strong wind has died down to just an occasional cold breeze that tugged at your hair. 

You look at the boy in your arms. He turns his head up, looks at you with confusion-filled eyes, breath coming out in white puffs, as same as your own. At least his teeth stopped chattering, but he was still shivering. Swallowing thickly, deciding whether or not to move on or stay by this lake and the tree, you realize just how parched your throat is. 

You more or less stumble through the snow to the lake and carefully set the boy on the ground like he was made of glass. You turn back to the lake’s surface, scooping back frost-ridden reeds with a resounding  _ ‘scrunch.’  _ On one hand, you could break the potentially thin ice with your hand. On the other, you could use a branch or a rock and  _ not  _ risk hyperthermia or a injured hand.

You chose the latter.

You eventually find a decently-sized rock buried beneath the snow and bring it back to the ice’s edge. All the while, they boy  Frisk was staring at you, like he was waiting for what would come next. He’s  _ still  _ shivering.

It probably wasn’t safe to drink lake-water, but given the circumstances of either freezing to death and/or dying of thirst, you don’t really have a choice. Both options were horrible ways to die. You brush off some of the snow that covered the ice.

You were about to swing the rock down onto the ice when, suddenly, a howling cry ripped through the chill of the quiet air. It startled the boy to yelp which caused you almost threw your rock across the way.

The howl echoed off the cavern’s ceiling and the trees. It had to be that beast… why did the noise sound so betrayed? So  _ worried _ ? At least the howl sounded far off, but it was enough to disturb the silence, enough to keep you on your guard. Anyway, you bring the rock up again, grunting, and brought it down hard. 

_ Crack. _

A crack spidered from where the rock impacted the ice but the said ice did not give in. Take two, you swung the rock back down again. 

_ Crack _ .

The fracture was twice its former size, still, the ice did not break. Third time’s the charm!

_ Crack-. _

Shards splintered in every direction as cold, crystal clear liquid sloshed forth onto your hands and face. Ahah!

“Finally!” Came your dry voice. You immediately toss the rock aside and quickly started to remove the ice pieces, creating a gateway for salvation. You turn to the boy and motion toward the water hole.

“You should drink,” You croaked simply. His brown hair-covered head nodded, but made no bodily movement. “C’mon, I don’t bite.”

He still seemed hesitant, twisting the red scarf around his neck in his small hands, then, almost reluctantly, crawled over and looking from the exposed water to you then back. You watched with mild fondness and amusement as he then scooped some of the liquid and brought to his lips, drinking. He shot his hands back to the water and scooped up another handful. Then something odd strikes you.

Why do you feel such an overwhelming protectiveness for this boy, whom you have never met before?

You brush the confusion away again. The boy backed away from the lake, wiping his mouth with his coat sleeve, which definitely needed to be repaired. You make your way to the broken ice hole and drink. 

After a few handfuls of ice cold lake-water, you turn to the boy.

“So, what’s your name, kid?”

  
  


*******

***??? POV***

**“Be Careful.”**

Horror only grunted in response before he and his twin slunk away into the bitter chill. His mandible went slack as he tasted the air. He already knew that it was going to be difficult to hunt anything today. He huffed.

It snowed recently. Which meant any prey that happened to come through here, it’s trail was completely masked. It was very frustrating. Why did ‘the original’ sent his pack here?  _ He  _ was no different from him. Why did his entitled tail sent them  _ here,  _ of all places? There’s nothin’ to eat and his pack is starvin’... he gave a sharp tug at his limp socket.  _ Focus. _

**“...do ya smell anythin’?”**

Tracker’s head turned to him and shook it.  **“no…”**

As the snow crunched beneath his metacarpals, the two were constantly taking in the air. Horror’s head suddenly snapped to the left. His Soul throbbed. 

**“… near the lake…”**

With no further exchange in words, Tracker and Horror stalked to the said lake. If anything, maybe a rabbit or two would be there. They weaved through the ebony trees, snow falling from the branches that would catch their parkas. Then he smelled it.

**“...human…”**

Horror canted his head.  **“i… thought humans… never came down here… anymore.”**

The few humans that managed to get past those purple doors were usually and quickly swept up by Blueberry’s pack. Spared, eaten or killed, either way Horror didn’t care. Food is food. Anything that has a pulse Horror’s pack was going to eat, his land for some reason has significantly less food than the rest of the territories. That made him frustrated all the time—

A cry ripped through the air, almost startling the two hunters.

They halted all movement and listened… it was a desperate howl.

**“...vanilla,” **

Tracker stiffly nodded his head.  **“...let’s keep movin’...”**

As the two skeleton beasts came closer and closer to the lake, the scent of human was getting stronger, but it was still faint. They were quiet now, not daring to speak or make noise, scanning side to side for other monsters or prey.

Lo and behold, the lake came into view, but there was no human seen. Granted, the two had poorer eyesight because of their identical head injury, but humans usually were odd little things, so they should be easier to spot.

Horror’s Soul throbbed again and he scratched at his sternum as he scanned the lake. Then his eyelight caught something. 

Near the frozen water’s edge, the snow was brushed and stamped down. The ice on the lake’s surface broken and there was a small rock in the snow. Something  _ was _ here. The human scent was potent. The trail led off to a huge tree, a common land mark that signaled the heart of the Horror Pack’s territory.

And wrapped up in its twisting roots… 

Were  _ humans. _

  
*********

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y’all enjoyed. i’m going to add more characters later and it’s just, woo. haha, i have a tumblr too! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xxqueenxeno76xx
> 
> hope you had a great day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short and old, but that’s okay, hope you guys will like this ^^


End file.
